Particular embodiments generally relate to poker gaming systems and methods and in particular to a multiple poker hand electronic video poker game.
The entertainment value of multiple hand poker games continues to remain high. Players are not limited to a single poker hand but can enjoy multiple hand poker games. Players continue to seek additional entertainment opportunities and efficiencies as well as a higher hit frequency for each game.